


Please?

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Sex, Smut, Top Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex and Luke make love for the first time.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Please?

It was a late summer night in Alex’s parents garage. Luke and his boyfriend were snuggled up on the couch together.

“You ever think we’ll work up the courage to tell anyone about us?” Luke asks looking up from Alex’s chest.

“I don’t know.” Alex rubbed his hand down Luke’s arm. He leaned down to capture Luke’s lips in a kiss. 

“This is why your parents hate me. I thought we agreed no kissing while your parents are home.”

“They don’t hate you, they want you to be a girl. And plus they never come out here, we could literally have sex out here and they would never know.” Luke raised his eyebrows in interest. “No I didn’t mean it like that-“ 

Luke sat up putting his hand on Alex’s thigh. “Please, I’m tired of giving you blow jobs in alleyways after shows.”

“Ok that was one time, and I am too baby but we can’t here.”

Luke crawled back on top of Alex and began pressing passionate kisses to his lips. “How long (kiss) has it been (kiss) since (kiss) I came for you (kiss).”

Alex gave into his kisses and pulled him closer. He slipped his tongue into Luke’s mouth flipping them over so that he was on top. His hand trailed down to Luke’s bulge.

“Mmm. Hard already?” They continued making out for a while as he palmed the boy through his jeans.

Luke sighed throwing his head back. “Alex-“

“What baby isn’t this what you wanted.” He kisses his neck unbuckling his belt now feeling him through his underwear.

“Take off your shirt.” Luke smirked as Alex did what he was told. “Good boy.” he bit his lip.

“Now what to do with this boner.” Alex said helping his boyfriend slide off his jeans and underwear. He was now kneeling beside the couch admiring the naked boy laying beside him.

He wrapped his hand around the 7 inch member infront of him getting a reaction from Luke. Alex stroked nice and slow as the two kissed and kissed and kissed.

“Look at how hard you are for me.” He pressed all of the skin to the base. “Does that feel good?”

Luke tightly nodded trying to keep as quiet as possible. That plan slowly failed when Alex brought his lips to the head and began bobbing his head slowly gaining the pace as time went on.

“Shit-“ Luke moaned gripping Alex’s hair with his hands. Alex smiled around his dick and continued soliciting quiet moans from his boyfriend.

“Stop.” Luke said abruptly getting the attention of the boy below him.

“Did I do something?”

“No, I was about to cum. I want to do more.” He smiled.

Alex stood up and undid his belt.

He spread his body overtop of his boyfriend pressing their lips together and feeling a hand wrap around his dick.

Every once and a while one of the boys would let out a low groan giving chills to the other. The only noise they could hear was their mouths connecting over and over again.

Alex parts from the kiss wrapping his arms from under Luke’s back lifting him up and onto his lap.

With Luke’s legs straddling Alex’s waist he asks, “so, what do you want to do now.” He waits for a response while sucking on the taller boy’s neck.

Alex squeezes Luke’s ass pulling both cheeks apart. His finger trails his ass hole rubbing it in a circular motion.

“We’ve never fucked.... we could try that.” Alex suggests while slowly rimming him.

“Yeah.” Luke sighs in ecstasy. “But won’t it hurt-“

“Not unless you let me finger you first.” Alex smiled kissing the boy in pleasure right infront of him on the cheek.

“Y-yeah whatever.” Luke shut his eyes enjoying the new feeling on his ass.

Alex slowly presses a finger in searching for a bad reaction from Luke. 

He felt a shudder of pleasure down his back as he placed his hands onto Alex’s shoulders.

Alex continued slowly thrusting his one finger in and out of Luke hearing small breaths in his ear that let him know this was making Luke feel good.

“More.” The shorter boy pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips.

“Okay.” Alex smiled adding another finger making Luke’s breaths get deeper.

The two go on for a little while longer before Alex feels something brush along the pads of his fingers and his boy throw his head back moaning.

“Oh fuck yes!” Luke moaned loudly. 

“Shh baby my parents are in the house.”

“Sorry.” He apologized.

“It’s ok.”

“I’m ready, let’s just do it.” 

“Are you sure?” Alex extracted his fingers from inside Luke.

“Yeah. But how are we going to do it?”

“Can I ride you?”

“S-sure.” Alex gulped nervously.

“What’s wrong? You don’t want to?”

“Of course I do, but this is our first time and I don’t want to hurt you or mess up your chance of doing it with anyone else.”

“Alex, listen to me. I love you. And there is no one I would rather do this with.”

“Thanks Luke, I love you too.”

Luke got up to grab a condom from his wallet that he had been saving for their first time. He ripped it open and rolled the condom onto Alex’s dick slowly. He straddled his hips once more.

They shared a quick kiss. Alex stared into Luke’s eyes. Alex lined up his cock to Luke’s entrance. 

Luke sat back slowly and bottomed out sitting on Alex’s lap.

“How does it feel?” Alex asked noticing him cringing.

“Full, can we stay here for a bit.”

“Of course.” Alex rubbed his hands up and down Luke’s body comforting him.

“Sorry.” Luke sighed, embarrassed.

“For what? It’s ok.”

They stayed like this for another 30 seconds before Luke worked up the courage to move his hips slowly.

“Still hurt?” Alex asks petting his hair.

Luke nodded but continued.

“Then stop.”

He shook his head. “No, it makes you feel good. It’ll feel better eventually.”

Luke continued to rock his hips back and forth many times before he finally felt a hint of pleasure. He started going a little bit faster and more aggressively.

“Mmmm.” He moaned slightly.

“Good?”

“Yeah, it feels g-great.” 

Alex pulled him in closer as their bodies moved in rhythm together.

Luke slowly learned that whenever he would roll his hips slowly and then faster the next few thrusts would elicit the most moans from Alex.

Soon enough they couldn’t go fast enough. Alex was thrusting up as fast as he could and Alex was bouncing as fast as he could as well.

“Ah Luke oh my god-“ 

Luke panted fast bringing his hand around the back of Alex’s neck.

Alex layed Luke into his back without pulling out and continued thrusting.

“Shit baby it feels bigger.” Luke leaned foreward to kiss the boy on top of him.

“I’m close.” Alex moaned bringing his hand to Luke’s member and stroking him.

“Oh Alex I- I’m gonna cum!” Luke shouted loud enough for the neighborhood to hear.

“Come on Luke, cum for me.” He jerked faster. He watched his boy thrust into his hand forcefully before he felt liquid covering his hand.

“Can I-“ 

“Yeah.” Luke nodded knowing exactly what his boyfriend was going to ask.

Alex placed both of his hands down to the couch on both sides of Luke and thrusted fast and aggressively.

“Luke- mhm ah.” He moaned.

“Cum for me.” He heard Luke whisper feeling his tongue on his earlobe.

And that was it, with that he was breathing heavily cumming into the condom that Luke had placed onto his hard cock.

Alex collapsed on top of Luke. Their sweaty bodies that were spent from the sex they just had. Luke held him close playing with his hair.

“Feel better?” Luke asked.

“Me? You were the one that wanted to have sex.”

“Aren’t you glad we did though?”

“Yeah.” Alex pulled his softened member out of Alex and pulled the condom off.

Luke smiled at him sitting up.

“So earlier, did you mean what you said?” Alex looked over to him.

“What part?”

“That you love me?” Luke didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t tell if Alex wanted him to say yes or just to tell him he was in the heat of the moment. He just decided to tell the truth.

“Yeah, I do. Alexander Daniel Sanon, I love you.”

A tear fell from Alex’s left eye.

“Oh my god are you crying?” Luke bent over to get a clearer look at his face.

“Maybe.” 

“Baby,” Luke said dramatically, “don’t cry.” He pulled him into a hug.

“I love you for real too ya know?”

“I do.” Luke looked into his beautiful eyes. “Just so you know, if Reggie asks, I topped.” 

They both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all don’t understand how funny this is to me. I never write smut. I just decided ya know since it’s 3 in the morning on a school night I might as well 😏


End file.
